


Too Much

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Fever, Prompt Fill, Sick Alex, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex takes slightly too much medicine..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much

Waking up in his bunk Alex felt like there was a hammer inside his head. Groaning he turned over and tried to ignore the pain but it was like someone was sticking nails in his head. Getting out of his bunk Alex began coughing, he’d known he was coming down with something but he’d hoped to get away with it. Apparently not.   
Alex walked to the front of the bus, still coughing, earning a concern look from the rest of the band who were all up and in various degrees of readiness.   
“You don’t sound good” said Zack.   
“I feel like my hands gonna explode” Alex replied, flopping down on the couch next to Jack.   
Jack frowned at his best friends obviously distress and put a hand to his forehead.   
“You feel a little warm”   
“Do you need some meds?” Rian asked.   
Alex nodded but winced as the movement hurt his sore head.   
“Hold on”   
Rian went to the ‘sick drawer’ the place on the bus were they kept medicines of all sorts, mostly things to cure hangovers and most often in Alex’s case actually being ill.   
“Take these”   
Rian popped a couple of strong pain killers in Alex hand along with a glass of water.   
“How do you feel?” Jack asked.   
“Shitty” Alex replied, downing the rest of the water.   
“We’ve got a few interviews this morning, I think you should stay here” Zack said.   
They all knew how bad Alex was feeling when he didn’t try to argue. Normally Alex would be up for pretty much anything but he must have been feeling really bad if he didn’t even try to fight it.   
“’Ave fun, I’m going back to bed”   
“Feel better ‘Lex” Jack said.   
Alex stumbled back to his bunk, grabbing a blanket from Jack’s as he passed as he was beginning to feel shivery.   
Before they left the boys checked on Alex, sleeping in his bunk. He looked pale and his hair was starting to stick to his skin with sweat. They figured they wouldn’t be gone too long and that Alex would be alright on his own, plus he had his phone if he felt really bad. So the three members of All Time Low left the bus, hoping their remaining member would be feeling better on their return. 

Alex woke up an hour later and he certainly didn’t feel any better. Covering his mouth with his hand as he coughed Alex sat up. Head throbbing behind his eyes, body aching with every movement, chest feeling tight and heavy and worst of all that general unwell feeling that made him want to stay in bed forever. Though he knew that would do no good and that he’d have to get up if he wanted medicine being as the bus was still empty.   
Alex stumbled out of his bunk, Jack’s blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he made his way to the front lounge. He opened the ‘sick drawer’ and searched for anything that would make him feel somewhat alive again. Pulling out a bottle of Dayquil he opened the cap and just downed a mouthful, not bothering to measure the correct dose. He didn’t care, he just wanted something to make the pain go away so he could sleep again. Feeling the exhaustion set in Alex didn’t feel like going back to his bunk and instead collapsed on one of the couches in the back room of the bus. His closed his eyes and hoped the medicine would do it’s magic. 

The band returned sometime later and was surprised to find their singer asleep in the back lounge rather than his own bunk.   
“We should wake him, check his temp and get some meds in him. Knowing Alex he probably went straight to sleep and forgot to take any” Rian said.   
Kneeling down in front of him Jack tried to wake his friend.   
“Alex, Alex, wake up” he shook his shoulder but Alex didn’t even flinch.   
“Alex! Wake the fuck up” Jack said but still Alex’s didn’t open his eyes.   
Panic was evident on Jack’s face as he turned to face his band members.   
“Alex, get up!” Rian yelled but still the boy didn’t move.   
Zack was about to call 911 when Alex’s eyes finally opened.   
“Thank fuck Alex, we thought something was wrong” Jack exclaimed.   
“Huh?”   
“You wouldn’t wake up, we thought...”   
Rian was cut off as Alex sat up and looked at them all, a stupid goofy smile written all over his face.   
“Hi guys” he asked, his sleepy voice slurring.   
“Alex, are you alright?” Jack asked.   
“I’m grand!” Alex exclaimed before going into a coughing fit.   
“Ow”   
“Feeling okay Alex?” Rian asked.   
“I’m great, why wouldn’t I be?”   
Something in Alex’s eyes made Rian question him, he didn’t look quite all there, his eyes were glassy and unfocused.   
“You’re sick, remember?” Rian said.   
Alex shook his head.   
“He must be delirious” Zack said.   
“Or high” Jack said.   
“High?”   
Jack held up the bottle of medicine left on the counter, a quarter of the liquid gone.   
“Shit, he took that much?” Zack asked.   
“Well that would explain a few things” Jack said.   
“He’s fucking stupid” Zack said.   
“Yeah, so what do we do about it?” Jack asked.   
“Don’t think there’s much we can do, just wait for it wear off I suppose” Rian said.   
“Hey Alex, can I take your temperature please?” Rian asked.   
“Not sick” Alex pouted.   
“Please”   
Alex frowned but opened his mouth for Rian to put the device under his tongue. When it bleeped Rian removed it, 101. It wasn’t exactly a high fever but probably enough to make Alex feel pretty crappy, if he wasn’t high of his fucking head.   
“I can’t believe he took that much” Zack mumbled.   
“He was feeling bad, wanted medicine and couldn’t be bothered to measure it out. Makes sense to me” Jack said.   
“Don’t you start” Rian replied.   
“I want to watch a movie” Alex said.   
They were all so busy talking about him they’d nearly forgotten Alex was actually sitting right beside them.   
“What do you want to watch ‘Lex?” Jack asked.   
“Wreak It Ralph”   
“Really?” Jack questioned.   
“Yes, Wreak It Ralph!”   
Jack got up and searched through the bin of dvds until he found it, he wasn’t even sure why they had it. He may love Home Alone but wasn’t a Disney movie a bit young even for them? Jack didn’t question it though, if it kept Alex happy then it was good enough. Jack put the movie in and was about to sit down again when he felt something tug on his sleeve.   
“Sit with me” Alex whined.   
“Alex...”   
“Please” he pouted.   
Jack couldn’t resist that stupid face, even with the glassy eyes and pale cheeks.  
“Alright then”   
Jack sat down beside him, Alex shuffled closer and ended up lying with his head on Jack’s chest. Alex wasn’t the cuddliest person when he was unwell, mostly he just tired to sleep it off in his bunk and would only make an appearance when he needed medicine. High Alex it seemed like cuddles. Jack put his arm around the boy’s shoulders, he quite liked cuddles and was happy to have Alex beside him.   
“Aw aren’t you two cute” Zack commented.   
“Fuck off” Jack replied.   
Alex eventually fell asleep on Jack, not after he went rambling something about commits. Jack hadn’t really been listening, he was just glad Alex was finally asleep again. 

Alex woke up a bit later and groaned, pressing his face in his pillow.   
“Feeling more with it now are you?”   
The voice came from above him, Alex looked up and realised the thing he was using as a pillow was actually Jack’s leg.   
“My head hurts”   
“I’m not surprised, you’re not meant to drink that much medicine at once”   
“Huh?”   
“You drink nearly half of bottle of Dayquil and were high of your fucking horse” Jack said.   
“I was? I don’t remember...”  
“You idiot” Jack laughed.   
“Be nice to me, I’m sick” Alex mumbled, resting his head on Jack’s leg again.   
“Do you want to actually go to your bunk now?” Jack asked.   
“Comfy here”   
Jack chuckled and started running his fingers through Alex’s messy hair, he was glad his friend was more back to normal. Though the thoughts of teasing Alex about his mistake would be lasting quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> This was a great request by Yaz, I hope you liked it! I've never written anything quite like it before so I hope I did it okay.   
> Thank you for reading :) xx


End file.
